


Take Care

by harrywearsaflowercrown



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, instagram famous, secret lifestyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywearsaflowercrown/pseuds/harrywearsaflowercrown
Summary: If it wasn't for Zayn and Louis taking care of Harry on weekends and holidays, university might just swallow him alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I haven't posted in a seriously long amount of time and I'm so sorry. Between school, family and everything else, this has been the busiest time of my life. This is a new story that has just been sitting in my mind for a few months. It's not going to be nearly as long as Adopted, probably just a few chapters.
> 
> I love you all so so much and I hope the start to your holiday season is nice!

“Fifteen minutes left,” his professor informs the class.

 

“Come on, you can do this,” Harry mumbles to himself. The student rakes his fingers through his hair as he tries to finish the last question on the essay portion of the exam. Just one paragraph stands between him and the one week holiday he desperately needs. 

 

Harry lifts his head from where it’s hanging between his shoulder to glimpse around the lecture hall. The majority of his class has already finished, quietly handed in their tests and left. He frowns as he realizes he’s the only person left in his row. Everyone else always brags about how easy this class is. His friend Liam was the one to convince him to take Handler's psych class, because apparently he administers “the easiest tests and gives little to no homework.” Liam lied. This is the most challenging class Harry has ever been in. There’s two assignments every week and the tests give him anxiety attacks. Fuck Liam.

 

Harry bites the inside of his cheek and urges himself to focus on the paper in front of him. The question wants him to explain how the pictures an eye sees can be sent to the brain and decoded. It’s something about the retina sending information pulses to the optic nerve, or is it something else, Harry doesn’t remember. Then whatever the heck the pulses are from is received by the brain. He has absolutely no idea how to even attempt to phrase that. They spent three classes on visual perception but Harry feels like he has absolutely no idea how anything works. 

 

He supposes if he fails out of uni, his mum would get over it eventually. He could work at a shop or man the counter at Louis’ parlor. 

 

Harry frowns as he thinks about Louis. He misses him and his warm cuddles. The way he plays with his hair and always lends Harry his fuzzy socks and jumpers when they’re apart. It would probably take Harry hours to gather every article of clothing from Louis that he has in his flat.

 

“Five minutes.”

 

Unbeknownst to Harry, his thumb slipped a few centimeters into his mouth as he buries his head between his shoulders and begins scribbling down an answer. He knows that he’s going to be docked points for lack of sentence structure and legibility, but some points are better than no points at all. And, surely, Dr. Handler will offer some sort of extra credit closer to finals because only teachers from Hell don’t.

 

“Times up,” the man in the front of the room roared, making Harry jump a little. The student realizes he’d been sucking on his thumb and blushes, looking around the room to make sure no one is staring at him. Thankfully nobody is.

 

He clears his throat and gathers his papers before standing up and swinging is bag on his shoulders. He hands his exam to the teaching assistant who thanks him and he leaves the lecture hall feeling a great amount of pressure being whisked off his shoulders.

 

He pulls out his phone and taps on Zayn’s name, quickly texting the man that he’s done. 

 

Almost immediately his phone buzzes back with a reply.  
-Okay baby. Almost done with this exam. Make sure you have all ur stuff and go to my office. Grab a snack too!

 

‘Easy, enough,’ Harry thinks to himself knowing that everything he would need, including his laptop, is stuffed in his bag. Zayn’s office is in the literature building, just across from the science building he’s in now. 

 

Harry lets the few other students walk past him before he sets off. He hears some girls complaining about how unfairly the exams will be marked. To his right, two boys are discussing a new club opening up tonight that is going to be “lit”. If Harry is being honest, he did think he would be like these boys while he was in college. He went to parties like everyone else and broke all of the rules his parents set. But now that he’s alone in this city, he doesn’t want to party. He enjoys calming weekends, especially when he’s with the two men that take care of him and spoil him. What’s the point of getting shit-faced and not remembering who you met when instead he can enjoy every second and let loose in his own little way?

 

He decides to take the lift to the ground floor instead of walking down three flights of stairs. Not many people use it, so it’s almost a full-proof way to avoid interacting with anyone.

"Harry!"

The curly haired boy freezes and turns to see his best friend and flatmate standing with a couple of lads. The blonde nods and excuses himself before walking up to Harry.

"How'd the test go?" Harry groans. Niall chuckles. "That bad?"

"When I'm done with that class, if I ever finish, I swear to God on baby Jesus' life that I will never touch another psych textbook ever again."

The pair start walking up the stairs to the lit building. Harry, whose ashamed to admit he's never been to the school's gym, is somewhat out of breath. 

"What are we doing here, anyway? Aren't you done with your English final?"

Harry clears his throat. "I have an advisory meeting. Have to sign up for next term's classes."

Niall nods. "That sucks. My advisor is an arse. I tell you, one day he's gonna croke over and I'll send his family a congratulations card."

"Always a gentleman, Horan," Harry snorts.

The two laugh and arrive in front of another lift. "Well, I'm gonna go home and pack my bags for my trip. Are you sure you don't want to come with? I'm sure there will be a couple of birds there for you!"

"No thanks," Harry says. "I have my own plans for the weekend."

"What? You and Anne going to knit a blanket again?"

"Maybe we will," Harry bites back.

"Okay, have fun," Niall says, clapping his roommate's shoulder. "Tell your mom hi for me!"

"Will do."

"Oh! And tell her I'm still available if she ever wants to get married. A woman like that would make any man proud," the blonde calls over his shoulder.

Harry rolls his eyes as the doors close. He clicks the button for the top floor and bangs his head on the wall, needing a moment to calm down. He doesn't want to lie to Niall about where he goes all the time, but he doesn't think he would completely understand his secret lifestyle. He cringes as he remembers the time Niall found a dummy in the lounge and Harry had to lie and say his god daughter Lux had forgotten it. Thank god Niall is too dense to know that it was clearly too big for an actual child.

 

The lift rattles a little. Harry yelps and grasps the handle bar wrapped around the walls. It comes to a stop two floors away from Harry’s destination and he groans. Why couldn’t he just for once have some privacy?

 

A round-bellied man in a sweater vest walks in and Harry immediately recognizes him from lab class last year. Dr. James Corden, biology and chemistry instructor.

 

“Mr. Styles! What a surprise!”

 

“Dr. Corden,” Harry greets.

 

“How’s this semester been for you?”

 

“Okay, I suppose. More homework than I expected,” Harry admits.

 

“Well, that’s uni for you,” the man chuckles, lightly patting Harry’s arms. “You’ll be fine! You have what- just a year left?”

 

“Actually, two, sir.”

 

James bites back a smile, settling for a grin. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to remind you of just how long you have.”

“It’s okay,” Harry says, as the doors open and they both walk out. “Gives me a little more time to not have to adult. I hate adulting.”

 

The teacher chuckles. “Cheeky chap. That’s quite funny.”

 

“I actually have a t-shirt that says that. Well, it actually says ‘I can’t adult today.’”

 

“Do you, now? I may have to go online and order one for myself. Gives me yet another excuse to stall on grading tests,” he says. “Well, have a good weekend, Harry.”

 

“You, too, sir,” Harry grins, walking in the opposite direction.

 

The bay of teacher’s offices is a little confusing to navigate through. They’re clustered between tight hallways and there are various doors that lead to staircases. Harry would get lost as well if it wasn’t for all the times Zayn has brought him up here. There is a map of where teachers should be and their office hours, but it hasn’t been updated in at least three years and the paper is starting to yellow.

 

Normally there is a few other students wandering about. Some meet with their professors to go over papers and exams while others work as assistants for their on-campus jobs. Harry is glad he doesn’t have to work up here. The lack of windows and all the dust is rather suffocating. 

 

He stops at the door at the end of the literature hall. There is a plaque that says ‘Prof. Zayn Malik, M.A.’. Before, Zayn never decorated his door, but a few weeks ago, Harry had made way too many paper snowflakes for his flat and ended up sneaking into Zayn’s office and decorating the windows and door with them to give it a nice touch for the holiday season. He smiles because Zayn hasn’t taken them down yet. He cares about Harry’s arts and crafts.

 

The doorknob is specifically unlocked for Harry, not that anyone would break into Zayn’s office anyway. He lets himself in and sits in the big, cozy chair behind the desk. There are posters scattered throughout the room covered with Edgar Allen Poe puns and literature memes. Zayn has a nice sense of humour, Harry thinks.

 

He opens the bottom drawer of the desk, which is well stocked with snack food. He pulls out a packet of fruit gummy snacks and rips the packaging open, letting them all fall onto Zayn’s desks. One by one, he eats them while he scrolls through his Instagram notifications, replying to comments and following those that plead for him to follow back. His followers can be obnoxious, but if Harry doesn’t give them what they want, then he’ll lose fans and sponsorships. 

 

Twenty minutes pass before Zayn finally enters his office carrying a heavy stack of papers that he sets down on the desk with a thud.

 

“Thought you’d never be done,” Harry over dramatically huffs.

 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, babe,” Zayn smiles.

 

“I forgive you,” Harry grins, dimples setting in deep because he’s so happy.

 

Zayn walks behind the younger man and wraps his arms around his shoulders. “Oh, do you now?”

 

“Yep! But don’t do it again!”

 

The black haired man laughs and kisses Harry’s head. “I’ll try not to.”

 

He grabs his bag and begins packing his laptop and work into it. “Are you all ready to go,” Zayn asks.

 

Harry nods. “Bag's over there,” he points to the coat rack.

 

“Good, good,” Zayn says. “We should get going. It’s going to get dark soon.”

 

Harry stands and throws away his trash. He reaches for his bag and swings it over his arm. Zayn switches off the light and locks the door behind them.

 

When they reach the bottom floor, Zayn stops and looks Harry over. “Where’s your jacket, baby? Did you forget it upstairs?”

 

The younger blushes and shakes his head. “Didn’t wear one today.”

 

Zayn tuts, taking off his own jacket to put around Harry. “Wear mine,” he says helping slide Harry’s arms in the sleeves.

 

Harry looks around, making sure no one is watching. Even though Zayn assures him constantly that they are doing nothing wrong, Harry has a feeling that him, a young student, being seen around town with a married teacher isn’t a good thing. People wouldn’t understand the situation, even if it was explained to them in simple terms.

 

“But what about you, Zayn? Won’t you get cold,” he says worriedly, not wanting his daddy to get cold.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Zayn smiles, taking Harry’s hand to lead him to the parking lot.

 

 

\------

 

 

“First things first, let's get you out of that stuffy sweater and into something more cozy,” Zayn says, grasping Harry’s hand. 

 

The man leads the younger boy through the kitchen and down the hall to where the bedrooms are located. They pass the guest bedroom and Harry smiles to himself knowing that the men will let him snuggle between them all night in their own bed rather than staying in a cold bed by himself. When they first started doing this, Harry would start the night in the guest room and usually end up in the couple's bed by early morning. Neither of them mind, it’s a big enough bed to house them all.

 

“Do you know what you want to wear,” Zayn asks.

 

Harry bites his lip. “No, sir.”

 

Zayn turns and tips Harry’s head up by his chin so he’s looking at him. “Hey, relax. I’m not Professor Malik here, yeah? I’m just daddy.”

 

Harry feels his heart pound because he needs this, he absolutely needs this weekend. “...Daddy,” Harry hums.

 

“That’s right, sugar.”

 

“Can I-can I wear my Snoopy shirt?”

 

“Yeah, I think it’s somewhere in the closet. Let me check,” Zayn says, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the bedroom.

 

The student stands awkwardly, waiting as patiently as he can. Hesitantly, he shrugs his sweater off and removes his jeans. His leg hair raises as it meets the chilly air.

 

“Found it,” Zayn calls from the closet. He comes out holding the shirt and a pair of black Nike shorts.The man looks Harry up and down, noting the snug Sesame Street patterned training pants around the thin hips. “Had to wear a pull up today?”

 

A deep blush spreads across his face. "Dr. Handler’s exam was three hours and his rule is you can’t leave the room till you’re finished. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold it in that long.”

 

Zayn nods. “I’ll never understand why my co-workers are like that... But, that was a really smart thing to do. I’m proud of you for being such a good problem solver,” he says, guiding Harry to lay down on the towel placed on the bed.

 

The man removes Harry’s slightly damp pullup. Harry watches as it’s rolled up and set aside to be thrown in the bin later. “Don’t like Elmo,” he mutters, staring at the pullup.

 

Zayn chuckles. “Then why’d you get Elmo ones, love?”

 

“Only ones I could find that would fit me.”

 

“I see. Well, guess daddy and I are gonna have to order you some cool ones, huh,” he comments, patting Harry’s thighs.

 

Harry grins. “Yeah! Superhero ones!”

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

 

Zayn slides a nappy under his bum. Harry’s never seen this brand before. It’s adorable, covered in stars and rocketships. He assumes it was sent to the P.O. box the couple manages for him. Harry is somewhat of a celebrity in the ageplay world of Instagram. His account quickly accumulated fifteen thousand followers, people like him interested in their soft little sides. Many companies have sent him their products to try out and show off to his followers. For an additional compensation, he gives short reviews. 

 

It’s been very helpful in allowing him to peacefully be a little. Nappies are expensive, plain and simple. Just a pack of the boring white ones can easily be €14.00, something the boy definitely doesn’t have on a student budget. When Zayn and Louis came into his life, they began spoiling him more. They bought him two onesies and dummies and a teddy bear. However, receiving free clothes and nappies makes him feel like much less of a freeloader to his daddies. Harry understands the value of hard earned money.

 

Just as Zayn finishes taping up the nappy, Harry stops him from reaching for the shorts. He quirks an eyebrow at the boy. “Can you take a picture for me? From my ribs down to my thighs? I haven’t been able to post in a while.”

 

“Sure, baby,” Zayn smiles, reaching towards the side table to pick up Harry’s phone.

 

He enters in Harry’s passcode and opens up the camera, taking at least six photos before handing it to the boy to inspect.

 

While Zayn slides Harry’s shorts on, Harry finds the perfect filter for his photo. He looks adorable in the plush nappy. He chooses a filter that makes everything glow whiter. He writes in the description box, “So good to finally take a break. Being big is exhausting

FINALLY GET A FEW DAYS WITH JUST MY DADDIES AND TEDDY!!” 

 

“When is Lou gonna be home,” Harry asks.

 

“Soon. He texted me half an hour ago that he just has one more quick tattoo for the day then he’s closing up the studio for the night.”

 

Harry hums and leans back into the pillows. The plush feeling is something he misses so much during the week. He feels a thump by his feet and immediately smiles. “Lucy,” Harry smiles. The purring black and white cat approaches Harry, stopping once she meets his face. She sniffs him quickly before licking over his nose twice. The little giggles and the sandpapery texture. “Missed you.”

 

Zayn smiles at the pair. “She whines all day when you’re not here. Sometimes she watches out the window to see if you’re coming. Crazy cat.”

 

“She’s not crazy, daddy! She’s my best friend!”

 

Lucy looks up at Zayn, giving him an angry glare before turning around again and nudging Harry’s chin with her forehead. 

 

“She’s sleepy, Zayn,” Harry coos.

 

“Maybe you should take a nap.”

 

“A cat nap,” Harry chuckles.

 

Zayn fondly rolls his eyes. “Go to sleep, baby.”

 

Harry shakes his head. “Want daddy here, too.”

 

“I’ll make sure you’re the first thing you see when you wake up, yeah? Daddy Louis and I want our little boy to be well rested. This has been a long week and you need to relax and let us pamper you until your little heart is content, and then some more!”

 

The boy sighs, knowing Zayn is right. He is feeling worn out, but he isn’t going to admit that out loud.

 

Seeing Harry let his guard fall, Zayn grabs the throw blanket kept and the bottom of the bed and drapes it over his baby. Lucy pokes her head out for air but still remains mostly covered, curled into Harry’s neck. Zayn sits beside the boy and rubs his side. 

 

Harry reaches his arm out from under the blanket and lifts his pinky. “Promise daddy will be here when I wake up?”

 

Zayn hooks his pinky around Harry’s. “I promise. A nap will make time go much faster!” He watches Harry visibly relax. “Is there anything else you need right now?”

 

“Want a dummy,” Harry sleepily mumbles.

 

Zayn reaches into the drawer of the bedside table and grabs the first dummy he sees. He slowly slides it between Harry’s parted lips. He bends down and kisses Harry’s temple.

 

“Goodnight, angel.”

 

“Ni’, night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this a kudo, comment what you thought and if you'd like, follow me on twitter @adoptedfic :)


End file.
